hunters_storyversefandomcom-20200213-history
Christian Winchester
Biography Christian Jonathan Winchester is the son of Simon Winchester and Annabelle Faust. He lived a hard life on the move due to his father's job as a Hunter and at age Ten ran away from home to find the source of a recurring dream he kept having. This was the start of a massive plot long since arranged by Angels to attempt to wipe out Lucifer's remaining loyalists as well as remaining Nephalem on Earth. Personality and Traits Christian is very much impulsive. If there's something he can do to help he won't think twice before jumping in. This works well for him since his Outlander powers guarantee him to come back from almost anything Christian is also very independant. He likes to tackle problems on his own even when put on a team. He rarely asks for help and in most cases this works well for him He also has a bad tendency to be stubborn about things. Including the dumbest of things. Once his mind is set it's pretty hard to get it to change. Relationships Simon Winchester Simon Winchester is Christian's father. A very loving yet strict man. He hunts monsters for a living and thus had taught Christian skills to survive rather than to fight them. A lot of those skills included information gathering and detective kind of work to which he found rather dry and boring. Nevertheless Christian loved his father very much. Leaving him was one of the hardest things he had ever done. Annabelle Faust Annabelle Faust is his mother. However due to complications during his birth she died and he never got to know her. Judging by how his father Simon revered her. It was quite clear that she was a kind individual. Milo Winchester Milo Winchester is Simon's brother and Christian's uncle. He was adored by Christian and looked up to as a role model. He taught Christian how to fight monsters should the need arise. Much to Simon's disapproval that is. Christian felt the skills Milo was teaching him were far better than the ones his dad did. And at a time he even tried to model himself after his uncle. Copying his clothing and hair style to the best of his abilities. Though this phase eventually passed as he realized that using both of their teachings made him his own person. Caiden Winchester Caiden is the clone that the Archangel Azrael made in case Christian died and was unrecoverable by the Angels. The two had met under strange circumstances as Caiden was found in the woods by a mutual friend with no memories of how he got there. When he was returned to his home the two met and were quite confused by the situation. It didn't take long for them to figure out what was going on and give Caiden his new name. Christian played a major part in curing Caiden of his genetic degradation. Having fought tooth and claw against Angel and Demon alike to secure a place in the world for his ill-fated clone. With much struggle the solution was found and Caiden was regressed into a four year old. Christian took guardianship of him and took care of him as if he were a younger brother. A role he happily accepted. Richard Drake Richard had met Christian during a bad storm whilst he was travelling. Despite protests from Christian he gave him shelter and food with their family. Over time Richard grew to like Christian more and more. Soon turning into a Guardian figure himself for the boy. Christian often enjoyed Richard's company. He felt like Richard was the older brother he never had Desmond Winchester After the strange appearance of Desmond, Christian focused a lot of time into learning his story and such. Once he had found out who he was he welcomed him with open arms to his little family and swore to protect him no matter what the cost. Jacob Winchester Crimson and Christian's relationship is quite complicated. Crimson was created inside of Christian by Nightmare as a ploy to feed on one of Christian's greatest fears, becoming a monster. Christian grew to fear the being inside of him more and more. Especially when new powers that came with him started to develop. Over time however he grew less afraid and utilized the abilities. When Crimson split from him that fear returned as it seemed like the blood monster was hostile. It was later found out that it was just confused and afraid itself of what was going on. With convincing of Christian he was able to calm down and get everything sorted out. He took on the form of an older Christian since he was technically him and he revered him for his kindness and help. He was also given the name Jacob by Christian. Since those events Christian has grown to like Jacob though sometimes he is wary of him. Declan Bennett Declan and Christian have met quite a few times as Declan was a friend to Max. Christian grew to like him considering how much he defended his much more timid friend. Gallery Hope.png ChristianMMPR.png Baby_Christian_sleeping.png Christian_Style_meme_samples.png F_y'all_Christian.png Let_the_nightmare_begin_by_headhunterxzi-d7mg42z.png AU_Seeker_Christian_v2.JPG ChristianChibi.png Trivia * Both "Caiden" and "Jacob" are names that Christian would've like himself to be named as. Which is why each name was given to help identify the other two technical versions of himself. * Christian's associated animal is a Lion *His voice canon is Stuart Allan who voiced Damian Wayne in the film, Son of Batman *In his travels around the states with his family, they took pictures of him in front of every "Welcome to..." state sign for each state he was in since he was born. *His favorite color is Green Category:10yo Category:Kid Category:Hero Category:Male